


Too Late

by shiptoomuch



Series: Prompted [9]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius Kirk killed Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

James Tiberius Kirk killed Spock. He thrust a dagger into his chest and let him bleed. He watched as the final lights of life left Spock’s eyes and then he walked away.

_“One day, Spock, we’re going to leave all of this behind. One day, we’ll get out.” Jim’s lips were fire-warm on Spock’s skin._

Spock was dead for three minutes-an eternity-before Leonard McCoy saved him. He snuck in and saved his life. Leonard McCoy was a friend to Spock when the man who Spock loved so deeply had turned against him for a debt to the Empire. 

_Spock turned in Jim’s arms and watched as those features softened in a way they never did on the bridge. He felt safe in the presence of one of the most dangerous men alive._

And now, all Spock has is a large empty house in a remote part of Vulcan, one to which he was confined. Guards who never spoke a word stood at all of the entrances to the property, which was surrounded by a large electrified fence. Spock knows that he is discouraged from even going outside, though.

_“Ashayam,” Spock murmured in the darkness, “I wish to do whatever you wish. I wish to be by your side, always.”_

Spock has not seen nor heard from Leonard McCoy since those first waking hours. This was to be expected. Of course no man who would dare cross James Kirk has ever lived. Spock is to be hidden away until Kirk can come kill him once more. In totally this time. No one must know that he failed the first time. Spock knows that his death is assured.

_James T Kirk loves with a passion that is deep and fiery. It alarms Spock the first time he experiences that raw unbridled protectiveness from the man who is by no means obligated to do so. Yet Jim stands down kings and generals to keep Spock safe, to ensure that his love is protected._

Spock feels foolish. He sits in this large house, with nothing to entertain him besides his own regret. To think that James Kirk could ever love someone enough to get in his own way….the mere thought is laughable. And yet Spock had believed the lie. He had thought that his knowledge of Jim Kirk’s love was rightfully earned, and not simply an imagined benefit of being a bed warmer. Surely that was it. Spock was nothing more than a convenience, loyal to Jim in a way that made him valuable. When the Empire told Jim to end Spock’s life, it had only been another stepping stone on his way to power. 

_“We’re going to leave here. I promise you, we will be safe. I will keep you safe.”_

James T Kirk ishere. Spock knows this, can somehow feel his presence despite their separation for almost a year. His soul still reaches out for the man that he thought he loved. Spock shivers and twists the knife in his hands. This must be done. Self-preservation is not something that Spock can sacrifice. 

_“I would never hurt you.”_

James Tiberius Kirk killed Spock. He did it to further his own aspirations and felt no remorse. Spock had never seen those eyes look quite so cold and hard as they did when Jim drove that knife into Spock’s chest and watched him die. There was no love there, none of the painfully human emotions that Spock had come to rely upon. 

James T Kirk rounds the corner and Spock catches him with a knife in the chest. The exact same spot where Spock now holds his own scar. He watches those eyes light up in shock and fear before turning cold. Spock watches James T Kirk die on the floor.

_“I am yours. Forever, Spock. You are my weakness.”_

Spock killed James T Kirk. And once he can be sure that the man is dead, Spock kneels in the pool of his former lovers blood and picks up the bag that he was carrying. Once he realizes what the contents are, Spock drops it as though it were poisoned.

The bag is full of every possible thing they could need to run away and start a new life together. New identification chips, new names, new everything. They were to run away and Spock was never told.

James T Kirk may have killed Spock, but he clearly had no intention of letting him stay dead.


End file.
